


Spirit of Adventure

by Laylah



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judith's arm rests against Flynn's, where they cross Yuri's back; he would have thought that should feel awkward, but it doesn't, somehow. He's not nervous about what it means. He's not worried about Yuri the way he used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirit of Adventure

The restaurant where Judith takes them for dinner is really _comfortable_ , in a way that Flynn is starting to associate with a lot of things about Dahngrest -- and he blames Yuri for that, because it's not like he has a general attraction to lawlessness. But there's something easy about these places, something that reminds Flynn of all the good things about growing up in the Lower Quarter. The owner of the restaurant comes over to see them when they take their seats, knows both Yuri and Judith by name, teases Judith about waiting tables. They introduce Flynn, not as the Commandant but as Yuri's best friend, and that earns Yuri some teasing about not being as much of a lone wolf as he claims he is. They eat plump, soft polwigle dumplings by the dozen, and wash them down with pitchers of honey brown ale. Flynn basks in the warmth of the atmosphere and the company -- he's earned this vacation, and he's going to enjoy it.

For all the nostalgia, though, he can't deny that things are different now, too. When they head back to the guild house, late in the evening, they wind up all holding onto each other, Yuri in the middle, none of them quite as graceful as they were a few pitchers ago. Judith's arm rests against Flynn's, where they cross Yuri's back; he would have thought that should feel awkward, but it doesn't, somehow. He's not nervous about what it means. He's not worried about Yuri the way he used to be.

"You're awfully quiet over there," Yuri says, leaning into him. "You'd better not be brooding or anything."

"No," Flynn says, "not at all. The opposite, really." He shrugs. "I...never thought it would be so comfortable, being this close with you and -- and one of your other friends."

Judith makes a pouty little noise. "I think I'm hurt," she says. "Does that mean we're not friends too?"

"No!" Flynn says. "That's not what I meant at all. It's just -- not the same kind of friendship, is it?" He can see Yuri grinning, which ought to make him worry -- that look always means trouble for somebody.

"Well," Judith says, "I hardly think that's _my_ fault."

Flynn misses a step as Yuri turns them around the corner. "I'm sorry?" he says. "You mean you...."

"What, you've never thought about it?" Yuri says. "I sure have."

"You've -- you've thought about me with Judith," Flynn says. It shouldn't surprise him. "Or -- do you mean all three of us together?"

"There's your spirit of adventure," Yuri says. "What do you say?"

They're walking up to the guild house now, and Flynn can't see any lanterns lit in the windows -- so either Karol's already in bed or else he's not home. Either way, it sounds like Brave Vesperia have plans for him. "You want to -- Judith, is that okay with you?"

"I think I thought of it first," Judith says. She lets go of Yuri's waist, palms Flynn's ass and squeezes. He jumps. "Interested?"

She _is_ really pretty, and he always has fun with Yuri. His spirit of adventure, huh? "Yeah," Flynn says, "okay. Sure." If he can roll with it when Yuri's throwing punches, this should be easy by comparison, right?

Judith opens the door and they slip inside. Repede gets up from his bed by the fireplace and barks once.

"Hey, Repede," Yuri says. "Sorry to make you worry."

Repede whines, and comes over to investigate them. Flynn gets down on one knee to be able to give his ears a good skritching. "See? Brought him home safe and sound."

"Ruff," Repede agrees.

"I think we're headed up to bed," Flynn says, "but I'll be around all day tomorrow. We'll go out for a run or something, okay?"

Repede's tail wags, and he barks again.

"It's a promise," Yuri says. "Now come on." He and Judith start up the stairs. Flynn gives Repede's ears one more good rub, and then gets up to follow.

He's going upstairs to have sex with Yuri and Judith. It sounds a little unbelievable when he puts it that bluntly.

Only a little, though, and it also sounds pretty exciting. Flynn takes the stairs two at a time, and catches up to them just as Yuri gets the lamp lit in his room. He hesitates for a second in the doorway; where do they start? Is it different with three people than two? Well, it must be, but --

"Come here," Judith says, smiling. "I don't bite."

"No?" Flynn says. "Seems like Yuri would be disappointed."

Judith's ears tilt. "Oh, you caught me," she says.

Flynn laughs. "Just so we've got that straight," he says, and takes the two steps that bring him into arm's reach. Judith slides into his arms, and he's acutely aware of Yuri watching them as she arches up for a kiss. Her lips are soft, but she kisses just as hard as Yuri does, pressing her tongue into Flynn's mouth, leaning into him. He kisses back, his heart pounding.

"Damn, that's gorgeous," Yuri says, low and appreciative. "You should see yourselves." He comes over, slides an arm around each of them, and when Judith pulls back he leans in to claim a kiss from Flynn himself. That feels easy and familiar, despite the circumstances, and when Judith hums with pleasure it sends a little shiver down Flynn's spine.

He pulls back, glances from Yuri to Judith and back again. Yuri grins, and turns to kiss Judith next. He's right; it is pretty amazing to watch. And... _easy_ to watch, too, when Yuri's hand curled tight in the back of his shirt makes it obvious he's still wanted here. "Wow," he says.

"Hey, we're just getting started," Yuri says. "It's going to get a lot more exciting than this."

"Why boast about it when you could just show me?" Flynn says.

"Sounds good to me," Judith says, and starts tugging Flynn's shirt untucked.

It gets awkward pretty fast, trying to get each other's clothes off -- worse than when it's just Flynn and Yuri, probably because there are more arms to get in the way -- so they abandon that effort and just strip individually. Flynn can't help watching Judith; he knows how good Yuri looks already.

She smiles when she catches him looking. "You like what you see?" she says, cupping her bare breasts in her hands.

Flynn swallows hard. "Yes," he says. "Of course." He pushes his pants down and kicks them off, and the way Judith looks him up and down is pretty flattering, too.

Yuri's the first one to bed, but both Flynn and Judith follow him pretty fast. Somehow Flynn winds up in the middle, Yuri stretched out on one side of him and Judith pressed against his other side. He hesitates, not sure where to start, and Judith takes his hand to guide it to her breast.

They're so _soft_ , smooth and yielding, and Judith croons when he brushes his thumb over her nipple. "Wow," Flynn says.

Yuri leans in against his back, nips and kisses his way across Flynn's shoulder. "Your first time with a girl?" he says.

Flynn tenses, can't help it. "Not everybody does casual hookups the way you do," he says.

"Hey, Flynn, that's not what I meant," Yuri says, rolling him over and meeting his eyes. "I'm not trying to be a jerk, I promise." He smiles sheepishly. "Hard to believe, I know."

"Not that hard," Flynn says. "You don't tell me lies." Okay, sometimes he's left things out, but he doesn't tell Flynn anything that isn't true. Flynn takes a deep breath. "Yes," he says. "It's the first time."

Yuri looks over Flynn's shoulder at Judith. "I guess we better make it memorable, then."

"I guess we'd better," Judith agrees. She runs her nails up Flynn's back and then down his chest, making him shiver. Yuri reaches down to run his hand up the inside of Flynn's thigh, and they meet in the middle, fingers lacing together around Flynn's cock.

"Oh," Flynn says, rocking into their hands. It's so much to keep up with, both of them touching him, hands everywhere. Yuri kisses him, and Flynn kisses back, letting his hips rock. Judith nips at his nape and he jumps.

"Come here," she says, rolling him back toward her. She pulls his head down toward her breasts, and Flynn nuzzles between them. Her nipples are stiff, dark; Flynn leans over to take one of them in his mouth, and Judith moans. Yuri's are more sensitive than Flynn's, but it sounds like Judith's are more sensitive still. She arches toward his mouth, running her fingers through his hair and holding him there. Yuri leans across his back, cock hard against Flynn's thigh, and cups Judith's other breast in his hand. He rolls the nipple between his fingers and twists, and she shudders. Flynn moans.

"Yeah," Yuri says. "Pretty hot, right?"

Flynn moans his agreement, catching Judith's nipple between his teeth. Her fingers clench in his hair but don't pull him away, so he takes that for encouragement. The nervousness is fading now, and Flynn realizes that this is comfortable, too -- that he can trust Yuri, trust both of them, can follow their lead and enjoy this.

Judith shifts like she's trying to sit up, and Flynn leans back to give her room. "Can I get between you?" she says.

Yuri snorts, quickly muffled laughter. "Only literally," he says, one hand stroking Flynn's hip.

"Well, obviously," Judith says. She leans in to kiss Flynn, slow and soft, and she's looking him right in the eyes when she murmurs, "I want to take both of you at once."

Flynn swallows the noise he wants to make, but he can't help the shiver. "Can't argue with that," he says.

Judith looks past him, quirking an eyebrow at Yuri. "Hey," Yuri says, "if Flynn's game for it, I'd be crazy to turn that down."

There's another round of fumbling for positions at that point, getting tangled in each other -- Yuri's bed here is bigger than Flynn's back home, but it's still a little tricky for three people to move around comfortably -- and when Flynn can't help laughing, the others join in. It's not so different from just being with Yuri, after all. It figures that anyone he'd get this close to would be someone who could be playful in bed.

The rearranging ends with Flynn stretched out on his back, and Judith draping herself over top of him, her knees planted on either side of his hips. Yuri kneels behind her, splitting open a gel base to get at the soft, wet gel inside. Flynn can't really see what he's doing, from this angle, but when Yuri moves and Judith makes a little crooning moan, he doesn't _need_ to see to know what Yuri's doing. His breath hitches.

Judith's eyelids flutter, her mouth falling open, and then she recovers her composure enough to push back toward Yuri, enough to look down and catch Flynn's eyes. "Here," she says, shifting her weight so she can take his hand. "Touch me."

She guides his hand down, between her legs, slipping his fingers between her damp curls. The flesh there is soft and slick, and there's an earthy, musky scent on the air between them. "Right here," she says, pressing Flynn's hand against a stiff bud nestled in the middle of her folds.

Flynn strokes there, and she moans, her breath hitching. He can just see the flex of Yuri's shoulder, the tempo of his movement, and tries to match it. Judith shudders between them, sighing, making little purring pleasure sounds. Flynn's cock aches.

"How're you doing?" Yuri asks after a few minutes like that, as Judith starts to squirm between them more purposefully.

"Ready," she says, nodding. She looks at Flynn. "You?"

"Yes," Flynn says. "Yes, please."

Judith smiles, reaching for his cock. She holds him steady, rocking against him until the head of his cock is slick with her fluids, and then she sinks down onto him slowly.

"Oh," Flynn says, "oh. Wow." She's warm inside and so slick, and it's so _easy_ to press up into her. He shivers, trying to slow his breathing, taking a moment to just feel this before he starts to move.

"Good, huh?" Yuri says softly. He meets Flynn's eyes over Judith's shoulder, his smile fierce and wild and still so fond. "Judy, how are you doing? You want a minute?"

Judith shakes her head, her hair tickling Flynn's ear. "I'm fine," she says. "And I want you there."

"My pleasure," Yuri says. The mattress creaks as he moves, and Flynn holds onto Judith's hips, listening to her slow, steady breathing. He can feel Yuri getting into position -- Yuri's knuckles brush Flynn's balls as he lines up -- and then Yuri pushes, sinking his cock into Judith's ass. Flynn moans. He can feel that, so clearly. Judith's flesh separates them, but barely, and he can feel the full length of Yuri's cock as it fills her up.

"So much," she croons. "So good, both of you."

Flynn's barely breathing, holding still and just taking this in. It feels amazing, being this close to both of them, the slick warmth inside her and the pressure of Yuri's cock against his.

Yuri reaches around Judith to find one of Flynn's hands and squeeze. "Your move," he says.

"Oh yeah?" Flynn says. He braces his heels against the mattress and rocks his hips, and both of them moan. He grins. That's the kind of encouragement that's hard to resist.

Mostly he sets the pace, and Judith and Yuri move with him, in response to him. He thinks Yuri is thrusting a little, but not hard, not pulling out much, so he doesn't throw the rhythm off. Judith slides one hand down to stroke the spot she showed Flynn before -- and he can feel the pressure of that, too, her quick little circular strokes. He feels like maybe he should be doing that for her, but he's not sure he _can_ without faltering in his own rhythm -- and she'd tell him if she wanted him to, he's pretty certain of that.

So they move, sliding together, and Flynn's thrusts grow shorter, quicker, as they keep going, until he's barely pulling back at all, and Judith rocks on top of him, needy, and Yuri's breath has that familiar desperate hitch to it -- and then it's Judith who moans, who shudders on top of Flynn as she comes, and the way the muscles inside her clench and flutter around his cock -- it's different from how it feels when he's inside Yuri, rhythmic, pulsing. It's amazing.

"Close," Flynn says, breathless, trying to hold back just in case -- "Should I, ah -- should I pull out?"

Judith kisses him. "You're sweet," she says. "It's fine. I've taken precautions."

"Okay," Flynn says. Of course if she and Yuri are doing this regularly -- he can't even finish that thought, sensation overtaking him; his back arches and he pushes up into her and lets go, coming hard, light bursting behind his eyes.

In the aftermath, once he stops moving, he can feel Yuri's strokes much more clearly -- needy, short strokes, making Judith rock on top of him, rubbing against Flynn's cock and almost too much to stand now that he's so sensitive. "Yuri," he says, "Yuri --"

"Yeah," Yuri says, "fuck -- me too, close --" and Flynn has always loved that shaky thing his breath does just before he comes, the last moment of warning -- and he's holding Judith but he's watching Yuri, too, and sees the moment when Yuri surrenders to it and pleasure wracks his face.

Flynn can feel him shaking afterward, where Yuri's thigh presses his, but Yuri manages to hold himself together enough that he doesn't just collapse on top of them. Flynn's grateful for the reprieve; breathing under two people's weight doesn't sound easy. "Wow," Yuri says after a minute, and then he leans back really slowly. Flynn can feel the slide of his cock slipping free, and Judith exhales a long, shaky breath against the side of his neck. "So. Live up to your expectations?"

"I certainly had a good time," Judith says. As Yuri eases down to the mattress beside Flynn, Judith lifts herself off him so she can curl against his other side. "You?"

"That was amazing," Flynn says. "You both -- I --" Words fail him; he shakes his head.

Yuri throws an arm over his middle and hugs him. "Good," he says. "Glad you're here, Flynn."

"Me too," Flynn says. He kisses Yuri, slow, gentle, and then because it seems like the right thing to do next he turns and kisses Judith, too. She smiles at him when he pulls back.

"Well," she says, "that was a good start."

Flynn chokes on a laugh. "A good _start_?" he says.

Judith blinks at him, the same kind of wide-eyed innocent look that Yuri gets when he's definitely up to mischief. "Oh. Am I coming on too strong?"

"No," Flynn says, "it's not that at all, I just --"

"Judy's not the only one who'd like a turn in the middle, you know," Yuri says, nuzzling at Flynn's shoulder, and Flynn gives up any thought of being able to resist. This is going to be the least restful vacation he's ever had. But it just might be the best one, too.


End file.
